No Chances
by Suzanne
Summary: again, the interduction says it all, read n review pleaze! :) (I tried my best for this story)


Note: Hey everyone! I know I have been writing about Arnold & Helga like crazy. But you know what, I can't help it. But there will be a promise that I'll try to make. I will try to write other stories not on romance. I do have one stored that has to do with fighting, but that will come later on. But I think for right now, especially you Arnold & Helga lovers, I'm gonna stick on romance. It's just my hobby. That's why I love William Shakespeare so much. He gave me the best ideas. Now heres the introduction of the story.  
  
~Introduction~  
  
This story is about when Helga is 17 and way more popular. But she still has her bully type ways on everyone except Arnold. She has confessed her love to him at 15 years old. But Helga never got an answer from the one she loves after she confessed, and all she wants is a chance. But later on in this story, she finds out something, that breaks her heart. What is it? That's depressing her so bad? Read and find out.  
  
*************()************  
  
~No Chances~  
  
Helga still has her heart on Arnold whenever she first laid eyes on him. She had that love with all of her heart for over 10 years. One Monday afternoon after school, she goes to work at her job as a business clerk. Where she has her own office, still she has been her cranky self. Everyday she has came in with her professional women's suit, and she has been happy with her job ever since.  
  
"Bec, can you please toss me those papers that are over there?" Helga kindly asks.  
  
"Sure, Helga. Next time you get it. It was right in front of you."  
  
"Look, I'm just asking for one favor, is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Becky walks out of the office. Helga's been having a tough day and she was finally allowed to leave the building. She drove her car home half-asleep, and went up the stairs to her bedroom. She quietly put some music on that reminded of her about Arnold, then, got in her bed and took a nap.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Helga was 15 at the time, entering Arnold's house to tell him something.  
  
"Arnold, theres something really important that I need to tell you."  
  
~Arnold has a concerned look on his face~  
  
"What is it? You look really serious about this."  
  
"Well, uh, look since I was three years old and the day I met you, I have been in love with you all that time. And I just wondered all these years if you love me too."  
  
~Arnold is shocked~  
  
"Well, Helga, you always been a good friend too me, but I just don't know right now. Just give me a while to think."  
  
"Alright. But you will let me know."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Got it, football head."  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
Helga wakes up within the hour, and rushes over to Arnold's house to see if he had that time to think. She wanted to know what was going on, so she had to do it now.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga asked, pounding on his door.  
  
Finally he answered the door with a blonde girl at his side. Helga was shocked and didn't know what to think.  
  
"Shauna, will you go to my room a minute? Me and my friend have to talk." Arnold said quietly.  
  
"No problem, see you in a while honey."  
  
Shauna went to his room, as Arnold looked at her with surprise.  
  
"So, what takes you to this neck of the neighborhood hmm?"  
  
"Arnold, I..uh...I have to go."  
  
Helga rushed down the street crying her eyes out. Her heart was already broken, and she couldn't think anymore. She went straight home and up to her room and cried for hours.  
  
"He has a girlfriend? No, this can't be. It just can't." Helga cried.  
  
She sobs harder, until her sister comes in.  
  
"Baby sister, why are you crying?"  
  
"Olga, I went to talk to Arnold about my feelings, and when I did, I saw that he had another girlfriend besides him. He just got out of a relationship with Rhonda."  
  
"Rhonda and Arnold went out? Wow that's never like him."  
  
"I know, but I hope this girl and Arnold break up so I can have him."  
  
"Listen Helga, I love you with all of my heart, and I'm not saying this to hurt you. You have to try not to interfear with their relationship or Arnold will never forgive you, give you a chance, even as friends. You will lose all that. You don't want to right?"  
  
"Well, I guess not. I just want a chance with him. But that's inpossable now."  
  
"Don't you ever say that. When Arnold feels that he likes you, he will come to you."  
  
"Thanks sis, I hope so too. Because I really, truly love him."  
  
Helga sobs quietly into Olga's arms.  
  
"It's okay baby sister, go ahead and cry."  
  
The next day at school, Helga sees Arnold and Shauna holding hands around the hallways. She got very jealous of course, but she promised herself she wouldn't get involved. Suddenly before the first bell rings, Shauna comes up to Helga, asking her a question.  
  
"Helga, it's me. Do you have some kind of feeling for my boyfriend? If you do, you better stay back. Or I'll kick you ass. Understand me?"  
  
Helga got so upset, and pulled Shauna by the hair. Kicking her hard into the floor. She screamed in pain. Then, Helga went over to where Arnold was standing. He was a little scared, but he had to control it. Then, she takes a hand, and the other and puts it on his cheeks. He starts to tremble. Then, she kisses him forcefully for about 10 seconds.   
  
"I hoped you remember what I mean by that." Helga stalked off.  
  
Helga got to angry with Shauna and Arnold to keep her promise. Later on at Arnold's house, Arnold and Shauna sits on the foot of his bed.  
  
"Look, Arnold. I'm sorry what happened with Helga today but we have to put this behind us."  
  
Arnold remembers the scene where she kissed him, and remembered the words she said. He finally had that flashback on when they were 15 years old. Helga was confessing her love and he turned her down.  
  
"Shauna, look. I think we have to end this relationship. I think I'm falling for Helga."  
  
"Right after she kissed you this afternoon too? Fine we are through. Goodbye."  
  
Arnold felt bad about dumping Shauna, but he noticed after Helga kissed him, he found out his feelings, and he was going to tell her that he loved her. Then, he went over and knocked on her door.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want, football head? Don't you have some kind of date with Shauna?"  
  
"No, I just dumped her. After you kissed me this afternoon, I began to notice that you still love me a lot and I feel like I'm starting to like you the way you like me right now. And I'm here to tell you, I love you."  
  
Helga's eyes widen with shock.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are saying? I thought you loved Shauna."  
  
"No I cared for her, but now I'm relaizing that I love you."  
  
Helga thought for a minute and smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Arnold."  
  
Helga kisses him slowly, and lets go. Both Helga and Arnold share that passion for the rest of their lives.  
  
~~End~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
